bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Lawon Exum
|hometown = Inglewood, CA|occupation = Legal File Clerk|Currently1 = Evicted}} Lawon Kehinde Exum was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 13. His duo partner was . He was evicted in week 5 in a unanimous 6-0 vote after asking his fellow houseguests to evict him; he was hoping to then return to the game with "special powers". However, he did not return to the house and ultimately finished in 10th place. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Name: Lawon Exum Age: 39 Hometown: Urbana, Ill. (living in Inglewood, Calif.) Occupation: Legal File Clerk Three adjectives that describe you: "Handsomexy" (handsome and sexy, because I am inside and out) and clever. Favorite activities: My favorite activity is exercising because it keeps my mind sharp and me looking "handsomefied." I also like to travel with friends to experience different cities and cultures. What do you think will be the most difficult part about living inside the BIG BROTHER house? The most difficult part will be adjusting to housemate's hygiene habits. Strategy for winning BIG BROTHER: I will use my personality, style, gift of gab and cleverness to win Big Brother. Which past BIG BROTHER cast member did you like most or least? I love Will from the second season. I loved how he was upfront and honest from the beginning of the game. He used his looks and personality to win votes and the game. What are you afraid of? Roaches. Ever since I was a child I have been afraid of them. I presume because they represent filth. What is the accomplishment you are most proud of? There are so many! If I have to pick one it would be losing 54 pounds and maintaining my weight loss for the last 15 years. Finish this sentence: My life's motto is... some people got IT and some people don't. Now go get it. What would you take into the house and why? My face clippers so I can always stay camera-ready, a treadmill to stay in shape and a laptop so I can stay in touch with my family and friends. What would you do if BIG BROTHER made you famous? I would show the entertainment world that there are still normal human beings in Hollywood and give back to my hometown, Urbana, Illinois.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/59907/ Player History - Big Brother 13 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Post Big Brother * Lawon attended the Big Brother primetime special of The Price is Right that aired on May 24, 2016.. While Lawon did not compete himself, he and Zingbot 3000 help present the first showcase in the Showcase Showdown.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-dZwCve7PtY * Lawon appeared on Big Brother: Over The Top to surprise the houseguests for Halloween. * Lawon attended the premiere of ''Big Brother 20''. Trivia * Lawon is noteworthy for making one of the the worst moves in Big Brother history. He asked to be nominated by and then evicted because he felt that he would re-enter the House by a Big Brother twist with "superpowers". As said by Big Brother host Julie Chen, "There were no superpowers", and Lawon lost a "Battle Back" competition to Brendon Villegas * He is the first person to ask to be evicted. He was later followed by Clay Honeycutt, Keshia Knight Pulliam, and Metta World Peace. ** Ironically, both Lawon and Clay became evicted one eviction before the jury stage. References Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:African-American Contestants Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 13 (US) Contestants Category:10th Place